


Summer days were made for this

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [6]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, bear with me, frank endings beginnings, knives out - Freeform, still getting the hang of tagging here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Young Frank and young Ransom spend time together. A look at the pair before life hardened them and hurt them and shaped them into who they are now.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 4





	Summer days were made for this

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

These were the days that Ransom craved, the days that he wouldn’t admit to anyone else that he enjoyed. The sun shining high above them, beating down on him and Frank - Frank laying on his back, an arm tucked under his head to prop him up, a book in the other and Ransom laying on his own back, his head resting on Frank’s stomach as he listened. If asked, Ransom probably wouldn’t be able to say exactly what Frank was reading that day. He would probably tell you that it was some bullshit poetry or maybe even a classic novel - Frank was always changing the books that he read.

What Ransom mostly remembered was the soft rumble of Frank’s voice as he read, the way he breathed life into the words that he was reading. He'd say that Frank painted pictures with the words in ways that nobody else could. He’d talk about the beauty that was Frank - There was a beauty to Frank that Ransom hadn’t seen in another person. A softness that Ransom wanted to keep close and not let go.

In reality Ransom wouldn’t say any of those things because it didn’t fit how he wanted people to see him. He saved those moments for Frank, the only person he’d ever been able to let his guard down around. He’d never been able to hide his softer side from Frank. He always saw past the bullshit and to Ransom’s true self. 

He hums and let’s his eyes fall shut as he listens to Frank read, relaxed by it and the rising and falling of his stomach as he breathes. It’s a perfect moment- one that ends too soon. Diner is done and so is their stolen moment. Getting up together they laugh and talk as they head back to the mansion, their conversation dying down slowly the closer they get to the house. 

They sit across each other at dinner, their parents mingling and asking them questions. Frank and Ransom don’t say much to each other, they rarely do when they’re around other people. They leave their conversations for the stolen moments they have with each other. Instead Frank spends the time flirting with the maid as she moves around the dining room. Ransom watches him. Ransom had his way with people and was charming enough to get anyone in his bed but Frank was something else. It never took him long to have someone blushing and stuttering their words, half falling in love with him in just moments of knowing him. Ransom was always amazed at how fast Frank moved.

Ransom caught his eye around the time dessert was served and gave him a look before nodding to the stairs with a smirk. He declined dessert and excused himself, going up the stairs that he just indicated to Frank. Walking down the hall he stops in front of one of the windows and wakes, it doesn’t take long before Frank’s showing up. He gives Ransom an easy grin as he steps right up into his space.

“Just couldn’t wait, could you?” Frank murmurs, tilting his head as his hands find Ransom’s hips. “Needed another piece of me, didn’t you? Or was it me flirting with your lovely maid that got you needing me? Did you get jealous when I gave her a charming smile?” He gives the smile to Ransom. “Or did you not like when my fingers brushed against her arm?” He runs his fingers up Ransom’s arm, a barely there touch that was just enough to tease him.

“I’m not jealous.” Ransom growls and slams his lips against Franks. He wasn’t jealous, he never got jealous, he just wanted most of Frank’s attention. He feels Frank chuckle against his lips and push him back until his back hits the window behind him and slips his fingers just under his sweatshirt. 

Frank pulls back and looks at him. “Okay, we’ll go with you not being jealous. You just wanted me to fuck you against this window where anyone could see, didn’t you?”

“Who says you’re going to be the one that fucks me? Maybe I’m going to fuck you.” Ransom says, looking at him with a teasing smile.

Frank raises his eyebrow and turns Ransom around quickly so his chest is pressed up against the window. He works Ransom’s pants down before grabbing a handful of his ass and pressing his lips against Ransom's ear and dropping his voice into a low growl.

“We both know what you want Ransom. Are you going to fight me this time? Try to convince me that you don’t want my cock to be buried deep in your ass and make you a moaning and whimpering mess.” He teases Ransom’s hole before pushing a finger into him and teasing him. “I know how much you love to have my cock inside of you.”

Ransom moans, pressing his forehead against the window, the cool glass a contrast of how hot his body was. His hole flutters and he can’t help but push back and try to get him to push it further in him. Frank chuckles and pulls his hand away long enough to lube up his fingers before pushing two easily into Ransom. 

Ransom let’s his body relax, opening up for Frank and taking his fingers easily. He loved the feeling of Frank's fingers being buried in him, moving in and out and getting him ready for his cock. Ransom might fight, might tease and tell Frank he was going to top him but they both knew it would always end the same way- with Ransom under Frank and letting Frank fuck him hard. Frank was the only one Ransom would let fuck him, would allow to have him in such a vulnerable position.

Whimpers and moans fall from Ransom’s mouth as Frank works him open. Soon he’s open and ready and before he has a chance to make a snappy remark, Frank is pushing into him, his cock stretching Ransom open.

“F-fuck.” The word falls from Ransom’s mouth, hand slamming against the window as his ass stretches around Frank’s cock. He has to cover his mouth with his free hand so that he’s not too loud. He doesn’t want to catch the attention of his family downstairs. Having someone walk in on them fucking would kill their moment and Ransom didn’t want their stolen moment ruined. 

Franks hands grip his hips tightly, his lips near his ear so Ransom could hear all the low grunts, huffs of air, dirty little words that fall from his lips. Ransom rocks his hips back, meeting Frank’s thrust and pushing his cock deeper inside him and crying out, the sound muffled by his hand, when Frank’s cock hits his prostate.

“That’s it baby, let me hear those pretty sounds that you make.” Frank murmurs as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Ransom’s cock. He strokes him slowly, running his thumb over the head of his cock. “You sound so good, too bad you have to be quiet. One day soon I’m going to take you apart some place you don’t have to be quiet and I can take my time with you. I wonder how you’d look after being edged for hours..”

Ransom moans and jerks his hips, fucking his cock into Frank’s fist. He can feel his orgasm growing, pressure building in his gut. Each word that Frank mutters and the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of him. It was hard to not cum yet but he wanted to drag it out a little bit longer, wanted to make the moment last just a little bit longer. He lets his head fall back against Frank’s shoulder, whimpering and moaning, his words lost in the sounds that he was making.

Frank angles his hips and lets his cock hit Ransom’s prostate with each thrust. He groans as he feels Ransom’s ass tighten around him and thrust harder, knowing that Ransom is close. He can tell by how Ransom starts to fall apart for him, his breath hitching, his moans coming out broken, and his ass clenching around his cock.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Frank whispered in his ear and strokes his cock even faster, twisting his wrist in the way that he knows Ransom likes it.

Ransom’s fingers curl against the glass, his cock throbbing and jerking and he lets himself fall apart, cumming on Frank’s command, hot white ropes of cum splashing onto the window in front of him. He clenches around Frank’s cock, making his hole tighter for him to fuck into him. He hears Frank’s breath catch and a groan fall from his lips and then he’s filling Ransom’s ass with his cum. His hips stilling against Ransom’s ass. 

They stand there for a moment, Frank’s cock softening inside of Ransom, both of them just relaxing into the moment and letting it draw out for a moment longer. Soon they hear noise and have to pull away, pulling their pants back up. Ransom pulls the current closed to hide the mess of cum.

“We need to do this again soon.” Frank says with a wink before disappearing down the stairs.


End file.
